Kawatta
by Marty Kodansha
Summary: (Ahh.. Fi(First in the Kawatta series...) Mewthree is a normal senior, with no memory of her past and a scar over her right eye. At her first day at Pallet Town High School, she meets Mewtwo Sasaki. After a while, her life is turned upsidedown. Maybe she


Kawatta

Note from Marty: This is it! The OAV of Another! What is an OAV? It basically takes the same characters from a story… and changes the story line itself. So! Basically, I've rounded up the characters of Another; and written a different story. Ca'piche? So! Now, Mewthree is a normal high school student…. Or is she? She desperately tries to make friends with a Mewtwo Sasaki, but he just waves a gun in her face and says to keep out of his way. (Heero Yuy type. *hugs Heero and he points a gun in her face*) Another thing! This is my first fanfic that has an official soundtrack! I have songs from the First Movie soundtrack here, and if you wanna hear all of em' you can get the CD. By the way, if you're curious about the title, "Kawatta" It means Another in the Japanese language. So… On with the story. *watches the OAV Mewtwo and the Another Mewtwo fight* ()

Chapter One- Mysterious

Mewthree sighed. She looked again at the scar on the right side of her face. Her foster parents said she was truly a beautiful child, But Mewthree didn't feel beautiful inside.

She had blond hair, two slits of the front part hung in her face. Her hair was in high pigtails, loops in front of them. She had somehow charming red eyes, slender legs and face, and a pale complexion.

What confused her most was her name. Mewthree. Why that name? She had no memory of her past at all; Yet she had visions. Visions of people screaming, terrified in front of her. She begged them to tell her what was wrong; She pleaded to them.

"Tell me who I am! Who I was? Please!" She screamed at them.

Then in the vision, what looked like a purple kangaroo stood in front of her. A gunshot. The pain grazed the side of her face. The animal in front of her guarded her, turned at her with its purple eyes. Those unforgiving purple eyes…

Mewthree moaned and set her face in her palms. "What does that vision mean?"

Her foster mother knocked on the door. "Lovie? You in there?"

"Coming Mom."

She slipped her slippers on and looked in the mirror. A girl with sad, red eyes stared back. She tied her uniform bandana and grabbed her bag. "Pigtails!"

Mewthree turned. Her snotty foster brother threw a lunch at her. It stopped in front of her face and was glowing red, along with her eyes. "Lovie! Please don't do that!"

"Sorry, mom."

The woman wiped her hands on her apron and set a hand on Mewthree's shoulder. "Now listen," She said, giving a gentle rub, "It's the first day at this School. It will be scary, but you're a senior! I know you'll be okay. Please don't use your power. It makes a bad impression."

"Okay, Izuko-mama."

She gave a bow, slipped off her slippers and put on her shoes before running out the door. 

"Oh, please don't ring, please don't ring…." Mewthree chanted as she ran.

She also ran smack into someone. "Ow!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, so sorry…" She said, bowing over and over.

The boy looked down on her. He had a shock of black hair, and almond eyes. "He's cute…" Mewthree thought.

The boy got up, smiled, and extended a hand to her. "I'm Ash Ketchum, who are you?"

"Mewthree… I don't know my last name…"

Ash tilted his head. "Why not?"

"I… can't remember… I.. was born with amnesia or something."

Ash's face contorted to genuine concern. "I'm sorry to hear that. Wanna hang around with my friends?"

Mewthree shrugged. Ash waved an arm to a red-haired girl with blue eyes. She trotted over. "Hey, Ash! Who's she?" the girl said, starting to speculate.

"This is Mewthree. She'll just be hanging around us. She's new to Pallet."

"Oh! I'm Misty Waterflower. Pleased to meet you."

Mewthree was happy she had her first friends. "Has she met Brock yet?"

"No, but she will sooner or later…"

A boy with spiky brown hair pounced Mewthree. He had squinty eyes and a tan. "Uh… you must be Brock."

"WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?!"

Mewthree blinked. "… Oh my gosh….uh…. the bell! Gotta run!"

She leapt up and grabbed her bag, then took off.

"She seems like a nice girl." Ash said, with a nod.

"I think she'll fit in well." Misty smiled.

"I think she's hot." Brock said, his tanned face flushed.

***********************************************************************

Mewthree entered her homeroom. There were six girls in the corner, and five boys in the other corner. And then there was one boy who leaned against the window, looking out vacantly. This boy turned to look at her.

A feeling shot through Mewthree like a cannon. His deep purple eyes. The unforgiving soul. The one who protected her in the visions…

The professor walked in and smacked her ruler on the desk. "Class! To your seats!"

Mewthree grabbed the nearest chair and sat down. Ash was on her right side, and a boy with spiky higher brown hair was behind her. A girl with long, black-green hair was to her left. 

The woman looked over the class. She had purple curly hair, tied into a bun on the back of her head. "I'm Miss Miyamoto, but please call me Miss M. Now, today, we'll introduce ourselves. I hope you'll find new friends and… maybe a rival or two," Miss M said, looking down her nose, "You, go first."

The girl with long green hair stood up. She spoke in a calm and drawl voice. "I'm Sabrina Marsh, and I suggest you don't cheat me."

A few giggled and Sabrina snuggled low in the seat. "Now, you." Miss M pointed to Mewthree. She shakily stood up.

"My name is Mewthree. I'm new here, so please bear with me."

Miss M's scowling eyes softened. "Do you… have a last name?"

"I.. don't know. My parents died shortly after I was born. Or that's what my foster mother told me."

A few people laughed. Mewthree sat down, her face as red as her scar. Miss M pointed to Ash and he leapt up. "Hi! I'm Ash Ketchum! I wanna be a Pokemon master!"

"Like you ever will be." The boy behind Mewthree snickered.

"No comments!"

The boy next to Ash stood up as he was pointed to. "I'm Mewtwo, enough said."

He sat back down and continued to stare longingly at the sky. "I wish I could be a friend to Mewtwo… Apparently he has the same predicament as I do." Mewthree thought.

The rest of class went by slowly. The bell rang and the students filed out, Mewthree being last to leave.

"Miss Mewthree?" Miss M called after her.

"Yes ma'am?"

She took a step closer to her. "Please tell me if I'm being too personal. But… Where'd you get this?"

She gently touched Mewthree's scar. "I… Can't remember.."

"Poor dear. You know, Mewtwo Sasaki had the same problem, he refuses to say anything about his past. Maybe you should talk to him."

"I will, Thank you." She said, with a bow. 

Miyamoto watched Mewthree leave. "Principal Giovanni should know about this."

Miyamoto took down her bun and her hair fell into two sides of curly pigtails. "She might be the one he's searching for."

Miyamoto's eyes lingered to the red R earring she had on. "I am Miyamoto of Team Rocket… Nothing changing it. But… She's such a nice little girl… I don't think I can do it."

***********************************************************************

Mewthree lingered with the other students, people always shifting their gaze to her scar. Then she saw him. Mewtwo Sasaki. She walked carefully behind him and squeaked, "Mr. Sasaki?"

He turned around, startled, and had a gun aimed in her face. "You're… absolutely fearless coming here. Someday it will destroy you. I'm letting you go today…" He growled, "But if you get in my way again, I'll take care of you."

He turned and walked away, leaving Mewthree shocked. Ash walked to her side. "He came last year. Very mysterious and smart. I suggest you stay away from him."

~*+*~

Chapter Two- Speculations

Miyamoto took deep breaths in as she knocked on the Principle's door. She heard a little bit of an angry, "Come in."

She pushed the door open with the back of her hand. "Giovanni-sama." She said with a bow.

"Yes, Miyamoto. What is the report?"

"There's this new girl in my class. Her name is Mewthree… And she has the same scar you gave that Pokemon so long ago…"

"Across her right eye, am I correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Ah, yes. I created Mewthree around the same time I created Mewtwo. He was very protective of her, don't you think?"

"Yes…" Miyamoto said, recalling the scene.

"But Pokemon don't have feelings. Only power."

He tossed an envelope aside. "Sir?" Miyamoto dared.

"Yes, Miyamoto?"

"There's a boy in my class… His name is Mewtwo Sasaki… Do you think they're onto sensing Mew?"

"There's no way! Mew is so strictly bound downstairs, no one can find her, not even her own brother!"

"Speaking of which, Would the two clones be related?"

"No, probably not. They were cloned from two different Mews. Both female, yet one was male."

"I understand sir. May I go see Mew? I just want to keep her company."

Giovanni scowled. "As you wish, but NO funny business."

"I won't sir, zero funny business, sir! Thank you sir."

Miyamoto scrambled to the door hidden behind the school flag. She ran down the dank stairs, not stopping until she came to what looks like a giant lab or dungeon. 

A red-haired girl took notes on a person floating in the glass tube in front of her. She turned and revealed the same blue eyes as Miyamoto. She squinted to see if she could recognize who it was. "Mom?" She squeaked.

"Jessie!" Miyamoto squealed in delight and hugged her daughter. "It's been forever! How's James and Meowth?" 

"They're doing great! I convinced the boss to transfer the current team here, since I knew you were here."

"I see. How's Mew?"

"Not looking too good. I Think she's losing her strength… since she doesn't think they'll come for her. Poor Pokemon."

Both women looked up at the glass container in front of Jessie. There was a depressed girl inside. She had long, lavender hair, tied up into high pigtails, with trails in front of that. A long pink tail swung lowly, as if to music that wasn't heard. Hi Miyamoto. She purred softly.

"Hi Mew. How are you recently?" Miyamoto said with a smile.

I don't think Mewtwo will come…

"Oh, he will! He's in human form, my class. And if he doesn't bust you out, Mewthree will."

But didn't she lose her memory?

"She did, but that's only a matter of time before she gets it back. And if she doesn't, and Mewtwo doesn't, then I'll bust you out myself."

Domo Arigato, Miyamoto-san.

Mew went again into her depressed mode. "Oh, Mew… I hate to see her like this. Pokemon aren't meant to be studied… not like this."

"I know, mom. I know."

A girl with medium length black hair trotted over. She had amazing brown eyes, and her glasses rested on the bridge of her nose. "Hello, Mary."

Mary smiled. "Hi Miyamoto. You forgot to put on your lab coat." Mary giggled, throwing Miyamoto the lab coat. 

"Hey, Jessie! Get back ta' work!!" Meowth yelled at her from the floor.

"Ahh, shaddup." Jessie said, kicking Meowth in the face.

***********************************************************************

Mewthree walked home silently. She was a long way from home, but that was okay. She spotted a motorcycle. She blinked. It was bright, sky blue, and had the number two in darker blue. Mewthree blinked again. "What's this thing doing here? By the school?"

Her fingers lingered to touch it. "Hands off, chick!" Someone said in her ear.

She screamed and backed away. "Shhh… sorry, it's okay… I didn't mean to scare you."

"Mewtwo?!"

"Yeah, so?"

"You're normally so mean at school, why so gentle out of it?"

"I have a reputation." He said, smiling.

"Wow… He's cute when he smiles…" Mewthree thought. 

"I heard that."

"HOW?!"

"I'm telepathic." He said, raising one eyebrow imploringly.

Mewthree sweatdropped. "Oh, man, I shouldn't say he has great muscles…"

"Heard that, too."

"I've heard about watching what you say, but this is ridiculous!"

He laughed for once. He was hoping she wouldn't ask that question. Too late.

"Mewtwo, you said you had a mission at school. What is that?"

"I can't tell you now. It will come when the time is right. Need a ride home?"

"Sure!"

Mewtwo helped her onto the bike, and tossed her a helmet which had a three in red ink on it. She put it on. "Hold on tight."

"How fast exactly does this thing-"

He pressed the pedal as far as it could go.He smirked as she absentmindedly latched her arms around his neck.She let go, laughing nervously. In no time at all, they had gotten to her house. Mewthree pried off the helmet, her blond hair frizzed.

"Whoa…"

"Quite the ride, isn't it?"

"You can say that again."

"Quite the-"

"Not literally!!

"Hey, Pigtails!" Her brother called.

"Coming, Butch, hold on, Kay?"

Mewtwo suddenly realized who her 'brother' was. He had very short green hair, and yellow eyes. "Ooh! Pigtails has a boyfriend!"

"Put a lid on it, Butch. What about-" She added a pursed lips, "CASSIDIE?"

"I don't like her anymore. We broke up."

"Awww… What a shame. NOT! That girl always liked Billy, you know that."

Mewthree blushed and whirled around. "Thanks Again, Mewtwo! Mewtwo?"

He was gone. "I'll thank him tomorrow."

***********************************************************************

Mewtwo had the pedal to the metal. "That was Butch! From Team Rocket! Mewthree has to remember and FAST!"

~*+*~

Chapter Three- Into The Sunlight

Mewthree laid restlessly in her room. It was months ago when she first walked into Pallet Town High. She looked at the celestial painted sky. She sighed aloud. "It's time I found out who my parents are." She said to herself.

She leaned forward out of bed. "It's time I found out who I was…"

She ran into her foster mother's room. "Mom!!"

"What is it, Lovie? Something wrong?"

"Listen, I want to know what happened to my parents."

She was a bit shocked how, all of a sudden, Mewthree busted into her room and demanded to know who her parents were. "I… don't have the authority to tell you, Mewthree." 

"So, no one has the right to tell me anything? Aren't I just a normal teenager?!"

She turned, bounded out the open window. "Mewthree!!"

She jumped. As if held by invisible wings, she hung there. "I'll go ask the proper authority then!"

__

Use your power. "What?" _Use your power… _"What Power?!" _You can… Trust me…_

Mewthree clapped her hands together and a bolt of pure energy sprang out. It slammed the house, after the dust cleared Mewthree had already flown away.

The foster mother seized the phone and dialed a number. "Hello, boss? Misako here, Bad News. Mewthree's remembered her powers."

***********************************************************************

"Who are you?!" She pleaded to the voice. _Who do you think I Am?_ "I recognize that voice…" _Think about it, chick._ "Waitaminute…"

"MEWTWO?!"

__

Heh.

"What are you doing inside my head?!"

__

Relax, I'm telepathic, remember?

"Heheh.. Oh yeah."

__

Listen, come to the Park, right now. We're waiting for you. See you there.

"We?"

She shrugged and took off. "I wonder what he wants…"

~*+*~

Chapter Four- Past Arises

Mewthree landed on the soft grass of the park. "Mewtwo? Mewtwo… Where are you?"

I'm right here.

"Where's here?"

A tall Pokemon stepped from the shadows. It had purple, unforgiving eyes. "You?! You're the one from my dreams?!"

Mewthree, please understand.

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

Ash stepped out from the shadows and put both hands on her shoulders. "Mewthree! Get a hold of yourself!"

"How can I?! I don't even know if my name is Mewthree!" She snapped and slung Ash from her shoulders."

Listen, we need your help.

Mewtwo became human. "Maybe you'd be calmer if I was in this form."

Ash nodded and puckered his lips. "2 plus 3 equals fiveeeee!!"

"Put a lid on it." Mewtwo and Mewthree said in unison.

"I'm so glad you guys came." Said a girl who stepped toward him.

"Miss M?! Okay, now this is confusing…"

"I'm Miyamoto. We have to get Mew outta there. I convinced Jessie to make it look like an Act."

"Mewthree, go in through the window, send some of those glowy-thingies around."

"Kay, whatever you say."

Mewthree slinked in through the window. "Good luck Mewthree…" He muttered under his breath.

"Hey Mewtwo?" Ash said with a smirk.

"Yeah?"

"Do you like-like Mewthree?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know…. As in- Love Affair?"

"Uh…" He became flushed red, and an explosion broke the silence. "That's our signal!"

Mewtwo bounded through the Window, Ash stayed out to guard. 

Miyamoto and Jessie were good actresses, Miyamoto looked as if she was guarding Jessie. James looked horrified, that probably wasn't an act. Miyamoto, get Mew out of here!

"Yes Sir!"

Miyamoto slammed her hand on a button. The Psyproof shield fell away, And Mew began to make a bid for freedom. Of course, Giovanni was downstairs in a flash, gun in hand.

"Giovanni!" Mewtwo hissed in between his teeth.

"Hello to you, too. Of course, you brought your friend."

"What is he talking about?" Mewthree chirped.

"Come now, Mewthree, you're the most powerful Pokemon in the world, Mewtwo's power couldn't have been that strong."

"How dare you?! I'm a human!"

"Mewthree, stay out of this!!"

"No, I won't! This involves me, too…"

Giovanni was quick; he shot at Mew. She dodged and the bullet hit a weak point in a pillar. "Mewtwo, I'm safe, get out of here!"

"I have some business to take care of."

"Mewtwo, listen to me! Do you want Mewthree, Miyamoto or Jessie hurt?!"

Mewthree was quicker and sent a Psychic wave to Giovanni. "Leave my friends alone!"

"How do you know they're your friends?"

"I do. I've seen visions! I remember who you are! You gave me this!" She hissed, pointing at the scar, "And Mewtwo protected me. I know all I need to!"

"Except your origin. Maybe this will silence things a bit." He drew his gun and fired at Mewtwo. It slammed him in the neck. He fell to his knees and held his neck in pain. "The quicker you get this over with the quicker you can join him."

"What are you talking about?"

"Mewthree, you're a Pokemon."

"What?!"

"It was rather ingenious, really. I commanded my scientists to make a clone of a dead experiment. The did so, and you survived. You lived next to Mewtwo and Ai, and he became rather fond of you. When Ai died, you were the only one he had left. He rebelled against me, and I shot at you, knowing that if I threatened you, he'd cooperate. Starting to make sense?"

"Not really."

"Mewthree… you can have your life back." Mewtwo said, flicking a hand at her, then it all came back.

Her hair fell from their loops from the impact. Her fingers became knobbed and shortened to three. A tail grew longer and suddenly, she realized it. I am… A Pokemon?

"Yes, unfortunately, you won't live a Pokemon's Life for long." He aimed the gun in her face, his finger pulling ever so slowly.

A gunshot rang out. Mewthree winced and opened one eye. I'm Alive?

Giovanni slumped over, after being shot himself. As soon as he hit the floor, the attacker was shown.

Chapter Five- Finding a Way

Miyamoto and Jessie both held the gun, and had fired at the same time. Miyamoto?!

"I'll do anything for my students."

Problem is, Guess what Giovanni just shot.

"What?"

A pillar. The school's gonna collapse!!

"I'll get Ash outta here." Mew said, "Mewthree, get Mewtwo out somehow, we'll be able to help him, become human, too, it'd be a lot easier."

Mewthree became human, her blond hair loose from its old position. She rushed to Mewtwo and scooped him up, with grace a lot more than she normally would. The pillar fell onto Giovanni's forgotten gun, and it smacked a piece of wood, catching it on fire.

"Oh no… not now…"

Miyamoto seized Mewthree's arm and pulled her out. Ash leapt up. "Mewthree! What happened to him?!"

"He was shot, I know someplace we can be safe. TELEPORTATION!"

~*+*~

Chapter Five- Mall Crawlers

Miyamoto, Jessie, Mew, and Ash waited outside a room. It had been two hours since Mewthree went into the room to heal. They had landed in a cabin, Mewthree said she built last summer. It was roomy.

"Team Rocket foiled! Leader, Giovanni, found dead at the ruins of Pallet Town High School…" The TV boomed, the group smiling at the destruction of the school, "Viridian Gym Seeking new leader."

Ash scowled. "I never got to get the Earth Badge…"

"Well, Maybe when they get a new leader, You can battle him."

"I wonder what the new Gym leader's gonna be like…"

"I dunno."

The door knob rattled. Mewthree walked out. She had her hair tied casually back into a ponytail. "So how is he?" Mew piped.

"He's great! He asked me to go out with him on Saturday!"

"He's still sick." Ash concluded.

"SHADDUP."

"Jessie, Miyamoto! HELP! I DUN KNOW WHAT TO WEAR!!"

"Girl, you need help!" Jessie and Miyamoto said in unison.

"Why don't we take her to the mall?" Mew said, a grin curling around her lips.

"Okay…"

***********************************************************************

Mewthree nervously waited in her star mid-drift and skirt. She had all her allowance she had when she left home in her pocket. She clicked her sandals together. Miyamoto and Jessie came into view. "Mewthree!" Miyamoto called.

She ran up to them. "Hi!"

They smiled. "Ready for Mall day?"

"Yep."

They walked to the Mall, which was huge. "Whoa…"

Jessie and Miyamoto were casual as ever, simply striding up to the door and walking in. Mewthree however, was a little less casual. She tripped over her sandal and landed on her face. 

"My, klutzy aren't we?"

"Yeah… Waitaminute, ASH?!"

"Hey-o!"

"What are you doing here?!"

"A certain Pokemon asked if we could help him choose a tuxedo."

"The certain Pokemon that will be in trouble if he never comes outta the tree?"

"You got it." Ash said, looking up into a local tree.

"Are you coming or are you flirting with Ash?" Jessie called.

"Coming!" Mewthree ran off.

Mewtwo dropped out of the tree. "I don't see why you're so nervous to talk to her. She's friendly enough." Ash noted.

"I don't know… It's just…" His face became bright red.

"Ooh!! Mr. Tough guy has a girlfriend!!" 

"Put a lid on it. Can we say, Misty Waterflower?"

Ash tried to respond, but no words came out. "Okay, you got me."

"Jinx!"

They laughed. Ash thought to himself, "Maybe he isn't as bad as I thought…"

"Hey, you know what's Saturday?" Mewtwo asked, leaning against the stone wall.

"No, besides your date?" Ash joked.

"No, Stupid! The School Prom, remember?!"

"Omigosh, it is?!"

"Brock's gonna ask every girl possible…"

"You're probably right. We better hurry!"

They raced in, freaking out at the sudden realization of the School Prom.

***********************************************************************

Mewthree admitted that even though Jessie and Miyamoto were a few years older, they acted like pure teenagers.

They skittered into a JC Lenny, and immediately to the dresses section. "Mom, do you think James will ask me to the prom?" Jessie said skittishly.

"Prom?"

"Yeah, on Saturday."

"GAK! He asked me to the Prom?!"

"Yeah, that's why we have a hunch he really, really likes you. As in like-like you."

"As in boyfriend/girlfriend?!"

"Yep! Do you like him back?"

"Umm…."

"It's the first stage! Denial! Look at yourself! You have the symptoms! You're a lovesick puppy, you're head over heels, you're-"

"I get the point." Mewthree growled.

"Oiy! Mewthree's scary when she's angry!" Miyamoto joked.

"Speaking of which… How old are you, Miyamoto?"

"Uh… 30."

"30?!"

"I married young, okay?!"

"Too young!"

"Can we just get to the dresses?"

Miyamoto took a beautiful green dress and set it in Mewthree's arms. She picked another Purple one, and set it on the green. When Mewthree had three dresses in her arms, Jessie and Miyamoto Simultaneously pointed to the changing room. 

Mewthree walked out in the green dress. It's straps crossed over one another like a cocktail dress. It had two slits.

"Hmmm… Green's not your color, next!"

She walked out again in the purple dress. It was a halter dress, with a long, transparent silk draped on her arms.

"Whoa, too much skin!"

She walked out again, wearing the last dress, a sleeveless oriental, also with a transparent cloth, a silver. The dress itself was black, with two slits like the first one. 

"Omigosh… Mewtwo will have competition!!"

She looked at herself. "I like it, but how's it look to you?"

"It looks like we'll have to beat Brock away with an ugly stick!" Jessie concluded.

"Now, those tennis shoes don't go with that dress at all… you need accessories!"

***********************************************************************

"So… What's my color again?"

"It's black."

"What is this, a funeral, or a prom?"

"It matches your personality."

Mewtwo's right eyebrow twitched. 

***********************************************************************

"According to my senses, you would a purse… Earrings and a necklace."

"Jewelry?"

"Yep! To the Jeweler!!"

Jessie dragged Mewthree to the Jewelry shop. "What do you think would go better… Gold or Silver?"

"I think Silver."

Her eyes lingered to a dragon necklace, oriental also. "Hey! What about this?"

She laid it on the dress and close one eye to see better. "I think it's a match."

"Hey! Mewthree!"

Mewthree turned. Misty, the redhead trotted up. "Hey, Misty! Long time no-see!"

"Yeah, It seems just yesterday when it was the first day of school."

"Yeah, now I'm really popular…"

"Did James ask you to the Prom, Jessie?"

"Not yet, sure he will though!"

"Mewthree, so what are you doing here?"

"Umm…"

"Mewthree, Mewtwo asked you didn't he?"

"Yep."

"Wanna hang around Misty?"

"Sure! I was just going to get lunch!"

"I was choosing earrings."

She chose hanging earrings and bought them.

After Lunch, they walked home. "Tomorrow's the Prom, don't forget!" Jessie called.

Mewthree didn't sleep a wink.

Chapter Six- The BIG Night

Mewthree sat in the chair. 6:45. Jessie and Misty would come soon to show her how to do her hair. "Personally, I think it's just fine."

An Image of Jessie appeared in her mind. "It doesn't have the right form! It's not gelled enough!!" It squealed.

She laughed at the little Jessie image. The door opened. "Hi Mewthree! It's us!" Jessie yelled to her.

"Just me and Jessie!" Misty called.

Mewthree walked out of hiding. "Oh, there you are!" Jessie said, in closure.

"Now you have to work on my hair, right?"

"That's right!"

"I think it's just fine."

"No! It's not fancy enough! By the time the limo picks us up and drops us off, we'll be Beautiful!"

"Limo?"

Misty nodded. "I booked a limo for us three."

Mewthree blinked. "And the boys?"

"They push." 

Mewthree suddenly got an image of Ash, Mewtwo and James pushing the limo up the hill. "Pushing meaning?"

"As in, they're Paying for it."

"Ooh! I get it!"

"Let's get to work on your hair."

Jessie yanked the hair doodle out and suddenly blinked.

"Good Lorshies! Mewthree, where do you have your hair done?!"

"I do it."

"It's great! Gonna be easier to work with."

For a little while, she held a Mirror telekinetically to watch what they were doing, but her eyes got tired, and she just waited.

"Done!" Jessie squealed.

"Omigosh! We have done it again!!" Misty squealed, giving Jessie a high five.

Mewthree walked to the large French mirror. No kidding, the HAD done it. She had two hang-downs by her face, and her hair was fixed into a bun. "SKITTLES! What did you do to it?!"

"We fixed it!!"

Mewthree ran upstairs and changed in 30 seconds, a new record. Jessie clicked her stopwatch. "That's a new record!"

"Who cares?! Our Limo's here!!" 

Jessie and Misty ran into different bathrooms and changed in 20 seconds. Mewthree looked at her watch. "Dang, you beat my record!"

Mewthree slipped her earrings and necklace on, and hurried out the door.

She practically leaped into the limo, and settled herself in the leather seats.

It was a quiet ride. Jessie and Misty were jittery, giggling insanely.

Mewthree got out at the rebuilt school. She saw Mewtwo with a bouquet of red roses. Ash was beside him, as jittery as Mewtwo, holding lilies, and James, worse then both put together, and holding carnations.

A girl walked to Mewtwo's side. "Well, hello, bro."

"Mewwww!! What are you doing here?!"

"Meowth asked me…" Mew purred, leaning on a boy with blond hair and auburn eyes.

Jessie giggled. "So! You've been going out with Mew, eh, Meowth?"

"So what if I yam!?"

"Oh, it would matter…"

Mew telekinetically linked her thoughts to Mewtwo._So… Is tonight the night?_

What do you mean?

I mean… Are you going to tell her?

Tell her what?

How you feeeeeeeel?

MEW!

"So, let's go inside!" Mewthree said. "Oh… Roses!! You remembered!"

"Well there was one in a vase in the lab… You said that was your favorite flower- even though it was the only one you saw."

"I know, I know." Mewthree said, blushing.

Mewthree set them in the limo, and pinned one to her shirt. She walked up the stairs, hand in hand. 

As the night went on, people shot them anxious stares. And whispers followed them. "Hey! Isn't that Mewthree, the really popular girl?" a girl hissed to her friend.

"Yeah! That's gotta be Mewtwo Sasaki next to her! The tough guy who's good at basketball!"

"Did you hear the rumors?"

"They're an item?!"

***********************************************************************

Mewtwo led her to a porch that was quieter, and noise inside was muffled. "Mewthree?"

"Yeah?"

"Listen… I have something for you."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been in love with you ever since I was created…I guess now you really know. This doesn't have to go anywhere, if you don't feel for me, I agree- I'm not your type…"

"Mewtwo, wait. I feel the same!"

Mewtwo's purple eye's widened. "You-"

"Mewtwo, Ever since the night you brought me home I knew there was something special, and nothing is going to change that."

She gave him a hug and he hugged back, still shocked. What was even more surprising was the kiss that followed. How such a little concealed soul could let out so much in such short time was beyond him. Joy filled Mewtwo's heart and the ice melted, revealing a heart of gold.

***********************************************************************

Ash nudged Misty. "Hey look! Isn't that Mewthree?"

"By golly, I think it is!! Is she doing what I think she is?"

"I think so!"

Jessie and James had noticed, and a smile crossed Jessie's face. Mew sensed something herself, and smiled as she leaned to kiss Meowth.

They lingered off the porch, getting a few smiles from the people that witnessed the scene.

The rest of the night was rather uppy for Mewthree. She was really embarrassed, since a few people saw her. 

After the prom, the ladies went home in the limo, where Jessie and Misty watched her imploringly.

"Well, good job, Mewthree, You finally told him."

"Yeah, what exactly happened?" Misty asked.

"Well, he told me ever since I was created, there was something special… and I said I felt the same…"

Mewthree smiled, blushed and looked down. "That's odd, that doesn't sound like the Mewtwo We know…"

"The one you know…"

Mewthree looked at the rising moon.

"And now the only thing in our way is graduation…"

~*+*~

Chapter 7- Moving Onward

Mewthree stretched. She walked down the hall of the cabin she lived in and knocked on the door next to hers.

"Mewtwo, wake up, its 6:30!" She called.

"6:30?!"

Mewtwo busted out of the door, his tie hanging loosely around his neck. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!"

"Well, I didn't know that it started this early!"

"No kidding, Hurry!! It starts in half an hour!!!"

"Half an hour?! Oiy!"

Mewthree ran into her room again and hastened to put on her formal black dress and diamond earrings.

She set her hat on and hurried downstairs. Mewtwo had really rushed breakfast, he left the Jam off. He had managed to ready his tie.

"How are we gonna get there in time?!"

"How else?" Mewtwo said with a smile, looking sideways out the window at his Motorcycle.

"Oh no…"

***********************************************************************

The clones rocketed down the roadway, Mew clinging on the back. She had been ready for sometime, and had been in the garden meditating.

"Think we'll get there in time?" Mew yelled over the 

"Dunno!!"

They pulled up to the school and hopped off. Hearing some parts of the speech, the hurried in line of the many nervous students that stood waiting.

Miyamoto walked to the podium. She tapped the microphone to see if it was on. "I've had pride teaching the handful of students in my homeroom, and helping them through hard times," She said glancing at Mewthree, "Now, when I call your name, please come up and accept your diploma…"

She started to read off the names. Misty leaned to whisper in Mewthree's ear. "You made it!"

"No, we did. It seems yesterday when I tripped over Ash."

Misty giggled and suddenly stood erect as her name was called, "Waterflower, Misty."

Misty hustled up, took her diploma and hugged Miyamoto.

Then Mewtwo's hairs on the back of his neck became straight as, "Sasaki, Mewtwo." Was heard.

He walked to Miyamoto and shook her hand. She beamed at him and handed him a diploma.

"Bishoujo, Mewthree!"

She hurried forward. Miyamoto embraced her, and gave her a diploma with a squeeze to her hand. "You've grown up, Mewthree. Go and make me proud in Viridian."

She nodded and walked to her place again. As the ceremony went on, a professor with wavy brown hair walked to the podium. Mewtwo suddenly squeaked in fear. "I have a very important announcement," he said in a so-so voice, "After the death of our principal, Giovanni, we have appointed a new leader for our school, Miyamoto Ikasu!"

Miyamoto blushed a deep fuchsia, and batted her eyelashes at the professor. They were in fact, single. The professor waved his hands in a dismissing manner.

"Okay, get out of here and make us proud."

All the students launched their hats into the air, Ash's had "Hi Mom" written on it in paint. As people scattered to visit before returning home, Mewtwo dashed to the professor with brown hair.

"Dr. Fuji!!"

"Mewtwo, that you?!"

"It's me!!"

Shocked, he was suddenly hugged by his creation. "I haven't seen you in ages!! Did you free Mew?"

"Doctor!" Mew said, trotting up.

"Well, don't you look well, Mew!"

Fuji's eyes glanced to Mewthree, and to her scar.

"Ha.. Mary's little creation."

"Hmm? You mean you didn't clone her?!"

"No, Mary did. I had nothing to do with it."

"Papa!" Said a fourteen year old girl with chestnut hair. She trotted over, her blue eyes shining.   
"That CAN'T be who I think it is…"

"Well she is. Meet Ai Fuji."

"Mewtwo-sama!" She piped, latching her arms around him. "But I thought-"

"Truthfully, I cloned her again, with a strand of your DNA kindly brought to me by Miyamoto. She was able to survive the process. She's starting school here next year."

"I'll send letters to Viridian!! And loads of e-mails!!"

"Well, I'll have yearbooks to sign!" Mewtwo said, walking into the chaos with his sister, Mew and Mewthree.

***********************************************************************

Mewthree was sitting by the lake, Mewtwo, Mew, Ash, Misty, Jessie, James and Mew there also.

"Well, this was a WEIRD year…" Ash said, while leaning back to look at the stars.

"I'll say… I dun wanna know what it's gonna be like in COLLEGE!!" Meowth said, sending a glance to Mew.

"Well, at least we're going to the same college, Viridian University."

"Yeah, That's fortunate." Jessie said, starting to bat her eyelashes at James, giving him a severe case of the giggles.

"Even better, I'll be closer to Viridian Gym!!"

Everyone fell back. "We still don't know who he is, Ash!!"

"I suspect an old geezer!!" Jessie guessed.

"Say that in front of Surge and he'd deck you." Misty said, a wary snicker hovering in the air.

"Yeah, because we're going to the same college, I'll still be able to pick on you all." Mewtwo said sarcastically.

"Mewtwo!" Mewthree hissed, smacking him with her fan.

"Ow!! GERROFF!!"

The others laughed. "But he has a point. We'll all be there for each other, that's a good thing, right?"

"So it is, So it is."

~^+^~

Note from Marty: How'd y'all like it?! I personally think it's better then the original!! So!! In Misumacchi, the sequel to this one, a little girl washes up on the riverbed while Mewthree and Misty are fishing. She claims that she's from the future!! And Mewtwo is drafted… into the basketball team!! Mewthree is also now part of the cheerleaders, however, Indigo Plateau has a pretty tough team… and this little girl is starting to be a center of attention for Mewtwo! Also, who is the new gym leader across the hall? Did I happen to mention that Butch is after Mewthree in the middle of this, AND that a girl named Raven might take Mewtwo away from her?! Sounds like an exciting sequel, if you ask me! So, see ya in Misumacchi, peeps!!!


End file.
